natural
by yukikandavobifield
Summary: Para Lucy, Natsu era un hombre motivado por los impulsos, se guiaba por el instinto y para el todo tenía que suceder de la manera más natural posible. Con el todo era simple, y a Lucy le encantaba. (serie de drabbles )
1. dormir juntos

**_los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima (si fueran míos habriía mas shipping)_**

Esa noche de invierno Lucy tenía tres grandes problemas que no la dejaban dormir, el primero era el frío de mierda que hacia esa noche, el segundo era la estúpida estufa que se había ido al garete y no calentada nada de nada, el último y más grande de los problemas era su querido compañero de equipo que dormía a pierna suelta en el sofá de su departamento, y por si no fuera poco su presencia ahí, el desgraciado roncaba como un oso.

Se quedó viendo a su compañero, completamente dormido y sin nada que lo cubriera, sintiendo envidia del calor natural que emitía Natsu, en esos momentos como desearía que él le compartiera un poco de su calor.

Molesta por sus pensamientos le dio la espalda a su compañero, sintió el colchón hundirse y un cuerpo junto al suyo, el calor la inundo y tuvo ganas de maldecir al idiota de su compañero por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Se acurruco en los brazos de Natsu y se quedó dormida. Natsu solo rio divertido, si Lucy tenia frio solo tenía que decirlo.

La siguiente noche Natsu simplemente la espero recostado en su cama, y ella sonrojada se acurruco a su lado. Pero cuando llego la primavera Natsu decidió que la cama de Lucy era demasiado suave para renunciar a ella. Para Lucy el que Natsu la tomara entre sus brazos término siendo tan natural como que el agua fuera azul

 **hola, estoy aquí otra vez, y esta vez con una serie de drabbles sin orden cronológico. mi corazón deseaba mas Nalu en el final del manga, pero como mashima sensei nos dio solo esa pequeñisima escena Casandra no pudo quedarse quieta. Así que aquí esta esta pequeña aportación, sinceramente soy de las que piensa que la relación entre natsu y lucy se daría de la manera mas natural posible. Que cuando menos lo esperaran ya estarían casados y con hijos. no se cuantos capítulos serán, me imagino unos 10, si son mas o menos les avisare.**

 **Atte: Kari**


	2. Rabietas

**Rabietas**

Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un Natsu con los cachetes inflados y aguantando la respiración, lo primero que llego a su mente fue la incredulidad, "él no podía estar haciendo eso ", después llego la sorpresa, "él no se atrevería", y por ultimo llego la claridad, "o sí, él lo estaba haciendo y no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería".

Sin ceder un poco Lucy siguió sin decir nada, Natsu era como un niño pequeño que se negaba a compartir su juguete preferido, Lucy cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y Natsu cerró los ojos. Decidida siguió sin dar su brazo a torcer, esta vez no caería. Pero el rostro de Natsu se tornó rojo, después morado y por ultimo azul. Lucy se rompió.

-¡está bien!- grito la rubia, y el chico recupero el aire. Sin perder tiempo Natsu la tomo de la cintura y la cargo como a un costal de papas, y salió huyendo del gremio, dejando atrás un montón de carcajadas.

Natsu podría ser como un niño de 5 años, eso todos los sabían, pero también sabían que Lucy siempre cedería ante las rabietas de este, al fin y al cabo, eso era tan natural como el caer de la lluvia.


	3. Marcas de pertenencia

**Marcas de pertenencia**

Natsu era, por naturaleza, posesivo. No lo podía evitar, fue criado por un dragón, un ser territorial que protegía lo que le pertenecía con garras y dientes, literalmente. Y aunque pareciera primitivo, todo lo que él consideraba como suyo, tenía su marca personal. Su mesa preferida tenía arañazos y era la que mayor remaches tenia, ya que se negaba a que la cambiaran por una nueva. Su banco de la barra de bebidas tenía el asiento ligeramente quemado, incluso su vaso tenía una ligera grieta en la base.

Por eso cuando la ve caminando hacia el gremio no puede evitarlo, tiene que dejar su marca en ella, porque era su compañera, su amiga, su confidente, su todo. Se acercó a Lucy y poso su boca en su hombro, mordiendo ligeramente. Un sonrojo por parte de ella y una carcajada por parte de él.

Esa tarde Lucy entro con la bufanda de Natsu puesta, y Natsu detrás de ella con una gran marca roja y una sonrisa de satisfacción. No se necesitó más para que el gremio lo entendiera.

Ellos dos se pertenecían el uno al otro, esto era tan natural como el cantar de los pájaros.


End file.
